


A place called "home" [Deutsch]

by candream



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candream/pseuds/candream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tony got Bruce to stay and live in the tower after the Battle of New York but now he got to get him to loosen up."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A place called "home" [Deutsch]

Tony steuerte direkt Bruce's Zimmer an und fand' ihn gedankenverloren auf seinem Bett sitzen.  
  
 _"Zu Hause" Bruce wusste nie wirklich, was es bedeutete, ein richtiges zu Hause zu haben. Einen Ort, wo man sich sicher fühlte. Wo man sein konnte, wer man ist. Mit den Leuten, die man liebte. Weder in seiner Kindheit noch in seinem späteren Leben hatte er nicht wirklich das Gefühl, dass er irgendwo sicher war. Vielleicht lag es einfach an seiner Vergangenheit. Die er sowieso nicht ändern konnte. Egal, wie sehr er sich das auch wünschte. Er konnte es einfach nicht._  
  
 _Und dann - ganz plötzlich - kam er zu den "Avengers". Auch wenn es anfangs nicht wirklich leicht für ihn war. Im Innern hatte er ständig die Angst, die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Jemanden zu verletzten, der es eigentlich garnicht verdiente. Doch irgendwie schaffte er es. Mit der Hilfe von den anderen "Avengers", die er nicht wirklich kannte, aber mit der Zeit doch lernte, zu vertrauen. Und Tony. Der Person, der er wohl am Ende am Meisten vertraute._  
  
 _Tony. Ohne ihn wäre er wohl nicht *hier* gelandet. In New York. Im Tower. Und natürlich versuchte er alles, um Bruce mehr als willkommen zu heißen. Er richtete ihm sogar einen Raum ein. Wo er ganz ungestört war, wenn er einfach nur Ruhe brauchte. Ruhe, wenn ihm alles zu viel wurde. Und Tony schien' immer genau zu wissen, wann dieser Zeitpunkt kam._  
  
Bruce lächelte und merkte jetzt erst, dass Tony an der Tür gelehnt stand und ihn beobachtete.  
  
"Wie lange ..." fragte Bruce, doch Tony unterbrach ihn einfach. "Eine Weile." Tony lächelte. "Genug geträumt? Dann komm' mit. Ich muss Dir was zeigen." sagte Tony und wartete kurz, um zu sehen, ob Bruce ihm folgte.  
  
"Ich dachte ..." sagte Tony und verlangsamte seinen Schritt etwas, um neben Bruce laufen zu können. "... dass Dir das vielleicht gefallen würde." Bruce sah Tony leicht verwirrt an. Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, erreichten sie auch schon den Aufenthaltsraum.  
  
Bruce blieb' stehen. Sprachlos.  
  
Der Tisch mit all den Stühlen; das Sofa mit dem Sitzkissen; der Fernseher an der Wand. Alles wurde verdeckt von einem riesigen Weihnachtsbaum, der festlich mit bunten Tannenbaumkugeln und einer Lichterkette geschmuckt war. Und unter dem Baum befanden sich ein paar verpackte Päckchen.  
  
"Woher ...?" fragte Bruce, doch Tony unterbrach' ihn einfach. "Weil das einfach zu Weihnachten gehört." Tony griff' dann einfach nach Bruce's Hand, der etwas verwirrt in Tony's Gesicht schaute. "Und weil man das als Familie so macht." Tony lächelte und beugte sich dann etwas nach vorne, um Bruce etwas ins Ohr flüstern zu können. "Frohe Weihnachten!" Dann schloss' er die Augen und gab' Bruce einfach ein Kuss auf die Wange.


End file.
